


Scala di Grigi

by Geilie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ending Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sensazione di essere giunti alla fine del nostro amore mi ha colpito e lasciato sorprendentemente indenne, lì, in cucina, mentre l’aroma di pancetta affumicata si spandeva nell’aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scala di Grigi

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommario:** La sensazione di essere giunti alla fine del nostro amore mi ha colpito e lasciato sorprendentemente indenne, lì, in cucina, mentre l’aroma di pancetta affumicata si spandeva nell’aria.
> 
> **Pairing:** Draco/Harry, Harry/nuovo personaggio
> 
> **Rating:** verde, verdissimo!
> 
> **Beta:** [Ernil](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=4662), che ho debitamente iniziato a sfruttare per aggiustare i miei deliri notturni! XD Grazie tasorah, già solo perché mi sopporti! ;)
> 
> **SCR (ovvero Somma Consulente e Rilettrice):** Hikaruchan (aka [giuliamoony](../users/giuliamoony)). Perdonami ammore se ti ho costretta a rovinarti gli occhi davanti a questo informe grumo di melassa! ^^” Prometto che la prossima volta tra le tue grinfie capiterà qualcosa di più... _interessante_. X3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** non possiedo Draco, purtroppo, e nemmeno Harry. Micheal invece è tutto mio, si fa per dire, anche se non ha un gran ruolo! XD Mister Shakespeare appartiene a se stesso e così tutte le sue opere: io sfrutto senza ritegno qualche citazione, tutto qui! ^^
> 
> Naturalmente non guadagno nulla da tutto ciò, se non un bel paio di occhiaie; capita quando di notte, invece di dormire, ci si mette a scrivere. ^^”

 

_Le cose più dolci, divenute ordinarie, perdono il loro grato piacere._

William Shakespeare

 

 

Piove.

Come se fosse strano; in Inghilterra se non piove, grandina e se non grandina, nevica. C’è sempre qualcosa che cade dal cielo, comunque. Almeno in pieno inverno, e si dà il caso che Natale sia alle porte.

Oggi è un giorno come tanti: fa freddo, la città è avvolta da una nebbiolina lattiginosa e piove.

Non mi darebbe alcun fastidio se non fossi appena uscito dal parrucchiere, senza uno straccio di ombrello, e non fossi costretto a camminare per le affollatissime vie della Londra Babbana, addobbate a festa in pieno stile natalizio: rosso e oro ovunque mi giri. Che orrore...

La mia messa in piega sta lentamente cedendo sotto il costante gocciolare dell’acqua piovana, e non posso Smaterializzarmi né Evocare un parapioggia o un impermeabile, in mezzo a tutta questa gente.

Mi guardo attorno nella speranza di scorgere un vicolo buio nel quale sostare il tempo necessario a tirar fuori la bacchetta e tornare a Malfoy Manor.

Niente viuzza deserta, alla fine della mia ispezione, ma in compenso noto l’insegna di un bar poco distante.

Mi affretto in quella direzione, mentre la pioggia si infittisce, e quando varco la soglia del locale mi accoglie un profumo denso di caffè e pasticcini.

Mi avvicino al bancone in legno scuro e una ragazza decisamente giovane mi chiede con un sorriso cosa possa servirmi.

Ordino un tè al bergamotto e una fetta di torta di mele e la barista si allontana.

Io mi sposto appena verso la grande stufa a gas che riscalda il piccolo ambiente, per asciugarmi un po’, e mi congelo sul posto.

Seduto a un tavolino, esattamente di fronte a me, c’è l’uomo con cui ho diviso il letto per sette lunghi anni.

Un uomo, sì. Che il rampollo della grande famiglia Malfoy fosse gay fece scandalo a suo tempo. I miei tentarono di convincermi a sposarmi, all’inizio. Ricordo ancora il discorso che mi fece mio padre quando chiarii le mie preferenze sessuali: “Basta che la metti incinta, Draco. È un matrimonio di facciata, nulla di più! Potrai continuare a scoparti chi vorrai e nessuno te ne chiederà conto!”

Al mio ennesimo rifiuto, le più belle ragazze purosangue d’Europa furono invitate in massa a un gran ricevimento al Manor. Mi sentii improvvisamente immerso nella fiaba di Cenerentola: decine di oche pronte a qualunque cosa pur di sposare un Malfoy... per poi poterlo tradire a piacimento una volta messo l’anello al dito! Che squallore. Abbandonai la sala ben prima che suonasse la mezzanotte.

Mi lasciarono tranquillo per qualche mese, pensando che fosse solo una fase passeggera, che avessi bisogno di tempo per godermi la gioventù, ma poi ricominciarono le pressioni. Minacciarono di escludermi dai testamenti. Poi di mandarmi in una struttura per malati mentali (una concezione un po’ medievale dell’omosessualità, non è vero?).

Ma alla fine capirono che non si può cambiare la sessualità di qualcuno minacciandolo di diseredarlo e, seppur di malavoglia, rinunciarono definitivamente.

Certo, che poi il loro unico erede oltre ad essere gay si fosse scelto il Re dei Grifondoro come ragazzo, non giovò alla reputazione della casata. E finì sulle prime pagine di tutti i giornali, ovviamente. Succede, quando ti chiami Draco Malfoy e il tuo fidanzato è Harry Potter.

Harry Potter che non vedevo dal giorno in cui la nostra storia è finita, ovvero da circa un anno.

Harry Potter che, non riesco ad evitare di notarlo, è in compagnia di un ragazzo apparentemente appena più giovane e decisamente aitante.

Mi volto di nuovo verso il bancone, sperando semplicemente di passare inosservato, mentre i ricordi affiorano dispettosi alla mia mente.

Avevamo iniziato a uscire assieme poco dopo la guerra, quando avevamo circa vent’anni ed entrambi avevamo bisogno di rimettere insieme i cocci delle nostre vite.

Come molte delle coppie formatesi in quel cupo periodo, facemmo tutto in fretta: ci corteggiammo per pochissimo tempo, ci fidanzammo ufficialmente al terzo, forse quarto appuntamento e il passo successivo fu la convivenza, appena un paio di mesi dopo. Ma nutrivamo l’uno per l’altro ciò di più vicino all’amore che io abbia mai sperimentato.

Abbiamo vissuto insieme per sette anni, in una casa nella campagna inglese, ed è finito tutto in un giorno, all’improvviso.

Non che sia successo davvero così. So bene che è stato frutto di una lenta evoluzione, in realtà, ma a me è rimasto impresso il ricordo di quell’ultimo giorno, con la sua sensazione di essere arrivati alla fine di una strada fino a quel momento percorsa insieme.

E quel ricordo non tarda a farsi più vivido...

Era un giorno qualunque, uno dei tanti giorni di pioggia del lungo inverno inglese, e come ogni mattina mi ero svegliato presto. Ma non prima di lui; non è mai accaduto, non una volta in tanti anni. Né io né lui abbiamo mai avuto un sonno pesante; con la guerra cessò anche di essere ristoratore.

Ad oggi, non uno di quelli che hanno combattuto al nostro fianco gode di tale privilegio. Dormire era una tortura. A volte ancora mi capita di svegliarmi urlando in piena notte, tormentato dai sogni: i suoi incubi erano peggiori dei miei.

Quella mattina, dopo essermi lavato e vestito, ero sceso in cucina dove, come ogni giorno, mi attendeva Harry che preparava la colazione. L’ ho guardato un attimo in più del solito, mentre mi dava le spalle per controllare che le uova non bruciassero.

E lì mi sono reso conto di quanto fosse monotono quel suo stare davanti ai fornelli per preparare la colazione, di quanto fosse piatto il mio “Buongiorno”, di quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che ci eravamo detti “Ti amo”; mi sono accorto della serie interminabile di automatismi che era diventata la nostra vita.

Non sono riuscito a ricordare l’ultima volta che avevamo fatto l’amore o l’ultimo nostro bacio che non fosse un gesto dettato unicamente dall’abitudine.

Ho ripensato agli ultimi mesi della nostra relazione e tutto ciò che ho visto è stato _grigio_ : stavamo vivendo in bianco e nero, se mi si permette la metafora.

La sensazione di essere giunti alla fine del nostro amore mi ha colpito e lasciato sorprendentemente indenne, lì, in cucina, mentre l’aroma di pancetta affumicata si spandeva nell’aria.

Quando quel pomeriggio, tornando da lavoro, mi ha trovato con la giacca addosso e tutta la mia roba, debitamente rimpicciolita e impacchettata, che mi Levitava accanto, non ha avuto nessuna delle reazioni che temevo.

Mi ha fissato a lungo e mi ha rivolto un sorriso triste. Poi mi ha baciato. Non ha detto niente e niente ho detto io: le parole avevano perso significato molto tempo prima, tra noi.

Ma mi sono chiesto per un po’ se lui mi amasse ancora davvero, se fossi il solo ad essere stato consumato dalla routine quotidiana. Quel bacio mi aveva spiazzato, così colmo d’amore com’era.

Poi mi sono accorto che ci aveva riversato dentro tutto ciò che ancora provava per me, che l’avevo fatto anch’io. Era stato l’ultimo bacio e per quell’ultimo bacio avevamo conservato le poche briciole di affetto sincero che ancora ci legavano l’uno all’altro.

E che si sono dissolte subito dopo.

Ne ho avuto conferma quando sono uscito da quella che era stata la mia casa per anni e nessuno mi ha seguito. Sapevo che non c’era, alle mie spalle, nessuna Euridice pronta a sparire in una nuvola di fumo se non fossi riuscito ad attendere fino all’uscita dell’Ade. Ma Orfeo era uno stupido; e io non mi sono guardato indietro. (1)

Mi sono sentito solo e per la prima volta da tempo non era una brutta sensazione.

Significava libertà, indipendenza.

Niente più grigio, niente più bianco e nero.

Libero...

«Draco...?»

Mi riscuoto dai miei pensieri quando mi sento chiamare; alla fine non sono riuscito a passare inosservato, suppongo che i miei capelli (“Inconfondibilmente tuoi” mi diceva sempre lui) mi abbiano tradito.

Mi volto piano e incontro due occhi verdi nei quali non ero più abituato a specchiarmi.

Per un attimo la sensazione mi paralizza, poi mi riprendo e lo saluto con un sorriso non troppo forzato. O almeno spero...

«È da tanto che non ci vediamo, Draco; come stai? Ti trovo bene» mi dice lui, sorridendo. Il suo sorriso sì che è sincero.

Gli rispondo che va tutto bene, che anche lui mi sembra in gran forma... non sono molto sicuro di cosa dirgli. L’assurdità della situazione mi colpisce: non so come fare conversazione con una persona con la quale ho vissuto per un quarto della mia vita.

Ancora non riesco ad abituarmi del tutto all’idea di star parlando con lui dopo tanto tempo; mi chiedo se sia lo stesso anche per lui, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione, si sente perfettamente a suo agio.

«Posso presentarti il mio compagno...?» Appunto.

Mi trascina delicatamente verso il suo tavolo, poco distante, senza che io sia capace di formulare una risposta di qualche tipo.

«Michael, lui è Draco. Draco, Michael.»

Fa le presentazioni nel modo più classico e io stringo la mano all’uomo dai profondi occhi azzurri che mi sorride educatamente.

Mi invitano a sedermi con loro per un po’, “Giusto per fare due chiacchiere!”, e io recupero il mio tè e la mia torta di mele e mi accomodo al tavolino. Anche se non so bene perché.

Harry parla, racconta, spiega... io annuisco in silenzio, Michael mi studia senza aprir bocca; non è esattamente la conversazione modello.

Rivedo scene della mia relazione con Harry ad ogni sua parola, ma l’unica cosa che provo davvero è un pizzico d’invidia, perché lui si sta ricostruendo una vita e io invece non ho nessuno con cui passare serate come questa. _Per scelta_ , mi dico, _perché amo la libertà_...

Tutte cazzate, e lo so benissimo.

Ad un certo punto Harry racconta un aneddoto su un nostro vecchio amico: qualcosa riguardo un costume da Severus Snape, qualche bicchierino di troppo e un Halloween particolare.

Scoppio a ridere al ricordo e, prima ancora di accorgermene, sto chiacchierando tranquillamente. La tensione si scioglie del tutto e dopo pochissimo anche Micheal si unisce alla conversazione.

Restiamo seduti a parlare del più e del meno per un’ora buona, con sempre maggior disinvoltura, finché non mi rendo conto che fuori ha smesso di piovere e posso tornare a casa.

Insisto per pagare io il conto e mi infilo la giacca (non ricordavo neanche di averla tolta).

Michael mi stringe di nuovo la mano, più gioviale adesso, e Harry mi abbraccia e mi saluta con un “È stato un vero piacere incontrarti, Draco. Fatti sentire, ogni tanto!” e un sorriso.

_Quel_ sorriso, quello che ha sempre riservato solo a me.

Fuggo via da _quel_ sorriso, prima che la nostalgia mi assalga, con tutti i suoi _se_ e i suoi _ma_.

Esco fuori, nel freddo e nella nebbia, e come quella volta di tanto tempo fa, mi sento solo.

Solo e immerso nel grigio, perso nei ricordi di una storia finita semplicemente perché doveva finire.

Sposto lo sguardo, con un sorriso amaro, e vedo un’enorme decorazione rossa e dorata che brilla sotto i lampioni accesi.

E allora mi rendo conto che il grigio è quello della nebbia, non del mio cuore; la mia vita ha riacquistato i suoi colori tempo fa...

... _per quanto orrendi siano_ , penso con un’ultima occhiata agli addobbi natalizi.

Infilo le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e seguo la folla, senza una meta e senza curarmi di dove andrò a finire.

Tutto ciò a cui penso è sorridere, quasi ghignare adesso, perché so che gli darò retta.

_Fatti sentire, ogni tanto._

Ci puoi giurare, Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Riferimento al mito di Orfeo ed Euridice, in cui Orfeo, dopo la morte accidentale di Euridice, cantando la sua disperazione con la sua lira riesce a commuovere perfino gli dei degli Inferi, tanto che essi ne hanno pietà e gli concedono di riavere la sua bella, a patto che lui riesca ad uscire dal mondo dei morti senza mai voltarsi indietro.
> 
> Se non resisterà alla tentazione, l’anima di Euridice che, assicurano, lo seguirà fedelmente fino all’uscita e una volta fuori tornerà in vita, si dissolverà senza più alcuna possibilità di ritorno.
> 
> Non credo ci sia bisogno di specificare che lui si volta a pochi passi dalla “vittoria”... ma che ci vogliamo fare? I Greci amavano la tragedia! XD


End file.
